Dois Homens, Um Rei
by Maya Mithrandir
Summary: Os homens são o produto de seus pensamentos. Às portas de Moria, a sombra tenta alcançar o coração da Sociedade do Anel. Dois homens com o mesmo objetivo e caminhos diferentes.


Título: **Dois Homens, Um Rei.**

Autora: Maya Mithrandir.

e-mail: Aventura (Short Fic)

Censura: K

Inspiração: Sociedade do Anel. Moria

Personagens Principais: Aragorn/Boromir.

Disclaimer: Baseado na obra de J.R.R Tolkien. Os personagens, a história e o universo utilizados nessa fanfic não me pertencem e não existe nenhum objetivo financeiro na publicação deste texto.

Sumário: Os homens são o produto de seus pensamentos. Às portas de Moria, a sombra tenta alcançar o coração da Sociedade do Anel. Dois homens com o mesmo objetivo e caminhos diferentes.

Nota da Autora: Essa é minha primeira fanfic. Na verdade, Dois Homens, Um Rei é um ensaio, uma tentativa tímida de transpor as idéias de maneira linear, baseadas na minha visão do pensamento dos homens. Nunca escrevi fanfics sobre Lord of The Rings antes e peço humildes desculpas pelas minhas falhas, que tentarei aprender a contornar e aperfeiçoar. Imagino que Tolkien não escolheu seus heróis a revelia, e todos têm sentimentos nobres que merecem nossa admiração, pesar das sombras...

Agradecimentos especiais: Ao grupo Tolkien. A Essência da Sociedade nos Tempos Modernos. A existência do grupo Tolkien é o motivo da minha audácia.

Homenagem: A autora Lady Éowyn, pelo seu apoio e amor.

Feed-back: Um conforto para a alma, um tormento para a mente. Todos bem vindos!

_DOIS HOMENS, UM REI_

A noite descera em camadas sombrias, insidiosas e imprecisas, sem a beleza pura da lua para adornar seus cabelos escuros, seus cachos de estrelas.

O vento soprava sibilando as noticias do norte, ricocheteava nas pedras firmes de Moria, na tentativa de arrancar das fissuras do minério forte da Terra-Média um estremecimento de medo.

Profundas penumbras de maldade que tentavam se enroscar na mente dos homens, chamando-os para a perdição.

A comitiva do Anel estava prostrada em tentativas. Gandalf sussurrava encantamentos para fazer brilhar o portal de Moria, a frustração e a persistência severa do mago se misturando no ar pesado. Frodo quedava-se pensativo, sentado em uma rocha, os ombros curvados para frente como se já sentisse a força do poder das sombras empurrando-o para a terra escura. Nunca permanecia sozinho, sempre observado pelo fiel amigo, Sam. O elfo da floresta permanecia imóvel, o rosto iluminado por alguma força pura que estava além da compreensão dos homens, disponível apenas para aquelas almas antigas dos eldar.

Boromir resfolegou impaciente. Sua alma ardia com a batalha que estava por vir e era apenas uma certeza constante em sua mente.

As vozes alegres abafadas pela tentativa dos hobbits em não se mostrarem tão animados trouxe a bendita distração a Boromir. Pippin e Merry atiravam pedras lisas no lago escuro, que estremecia como um gigante perturbado por insetos do chão. Eles bem que tentavam se mostrar preocupados e ansiosos, mas o homem de Gondor viu que a brincadeira relaxara as defesas dos hobbits e ele adivinhou que não tardaria a ouvir a voz de Gandalf admoestando os dois.

_Duas crianças e aquilo era um consolo inesperado, _pensou.

Boromir corrigiu os pensamentos e procurou a figura calma e segura do guardião. Ele que tinha tantos nomes, mas o desvendado por Gandalf tinha se transformado no mais surpreendente deles.

Herdeiro de Isildur.

Boromir fitou a lua com desprazer e ocultou as dúvidas na austeridade de seus traços nobres. O escudo estava firme as suas costas, a espada pronta na bainha para lutar a qualquer tempo. As vestes de sua casa protegiam seu corpo, mantinha clara sua estirpe, seu direito, mas as camadas de roupa e armas não guarneciam seu espírito de esperança. Tudo que ele tinha era a determinação de lutar por Gondor.

Mas o tempo era o argumento final da luta que atravessava a noite, e com ela, os caminhos de Moria.

Boromir não tinha tempo.

O guerreiro cerrou o maxilar, lançou um olhar cuidadoso para os companheiros. Tinha na íris cinzenta um brilho fraco de admiração por eles. A semente do amor e do respeito, mas também uma contida indignação, reprimida com fúria irrepreensível. Gandalf, com a brancura que coroava sua fronte, não era um Istari, um guia e mestre, e que mostrava saber tudo sobre o Um e o Senhor do Escuro? Logo, ele deveria saber, _tinha _que saber da ameaça a Cidade Branca. Faramir, seu amado irmão, tinha confiança em Mithrandir. Boromir afastou o irmão do pensamento, mas o pesar no semblante dele retornou e com a lembrança de Faramir, o peso da responsabilidade desceu sobre seus ombros. Seu povo, seus homens e seu Regente, esperavam e esperavam atrás das ameias brancas pelo retorno do filho de Denethor. Ele prometera, erguera sua espada no alto e dera sua palavra que retornaria. O sofrimento daquele povo guerreiro, o peso da sua palavra, a dor em sua alma, o brilho da sua espada inquieta na bainha nada significavam ao mago? Ele tinha que correr, Boromir tinha pressa. Cada dia era uma pedra caída arrancada pela escuridão. Os dedos escuros se esticavam sobre Minas Tirith, e Boromir tinha necessidade de correr, contra o tempo, contra o destino fatal de Gondor. Seus entes queridos, seu povo, sua cidade, a história do homem estava por cair nas garras da perdição e ele tinha que voltar!

_Será que alguém se importa?, _sentiu vontade de gritar.

Boromir sacudiu a cabeça e baixou a vista. Seu coração ardia, queimava com as chamas da determinação e era penoso para um guerreiro como ele, aguardar sentado as palavras do mago para abrir a porta na muralha de Moria.

Quanto tempo ele teria que esperar para voltar a ter esperanças?

Boromir voltou a procurar o guardião com os olhos. Aragorn sustentou suas perguntas mudas por um instante e então, gentilmente, desviou o rosto para a margem do rio. Ele parecia imerso em profundas questões e Boromir tornou a sentir aquela pequena esperança sacudir sua mente. No que estaria pensando o Herdeiro de Isildur? O coração de Boromir se apertou dentro do peito torcendo para que Aragorn também se cansasse da espera, dos caminhos para longe de Minas Tirith. A cada passo da jornada, o filho mais velho de Denethor guardava a esperança que Aragorn colocasse a mão em seu ombro e dissesse para que pegassem o caminho para Gondor. Ele os lideraria e acabaria com as sombras que destroçavam a beleza da Cidade Branca. Ele tinha que fazer aquilo. Voltariam como irmãos. E embora a arrogância da nobreza fosse um fardo difícil de largar na jornada, Boromir sabia que quando Aragorn demonstrasse as qualidades que possuía latente em sua alma, ele fatalmente, encontraria seu Rei. Algo que agora soprava apenas como uma esperança, como um quadro que ele somente tinha como imaginar.

Não era tolo. Apesar das vestes humildes e da maneira pacífica de falar do guardião, Boromir reconhecia a nobreza do caráter do companheiro de viagem. Sua preocupação legitima com a segurança de todos acima da própria, a liderança inata, a maneira serena de conduzir os hobbits e o respeito às palavras que todos proferiam. Ele ouvira em Valfenda como Estel, assim o chamavam, era capaz de aliviar as dores dos que eram feridos. Seria ele capaz de curar?

Boromir afastou as dúvidas e com elas, a esperança, quando Aragorn se afastou de todos, aparentemente, preocupado com algo no rio. Era inútil. Suas tolas argumentações eram estéreis. Seu pai tinha razão.

Ele poderia tentar, mas sabia que não teria sucesso. Aragorn não deixaria seus companheiros para lutar com ele em Minas Tirith.

Sua força de vontade era tudo que lhe restava.

_Espere por mim, Gondor_, pensou e agarrou o cabo da espada. Seus olhos arderam fitando a escuridão.

Ele repetiu em silêncio, em agonia e desespero.

_Espere por mim._

Aragorn escorou o corpo na muralha, seu rosto semi-oculto na escuridão. A sensação de luta crescia no seu sangue, estava sendo trazido pelo vento norte e soprava na alma de seus companheiros.

Ele sabia, sentia, podia quase tocar.

As sombras se debatiam entre homens e hobbits, sempre em busca de uma fresta, um indício elementar de fraqueza, ainda que movido pela nobreza da intenção elevada. Aragorn expulsava sua voz com veemência, sem ceder-lhe espaço para encontrar eco na sua alma, mas ele sabia.

A sombra queria se apoderar deles. Um a um.

Aragorn trocou o peso do corpo e no movimento, silencioso e felino, esquadrinhou o local, analisou o rosto dos companheiros. Ele sabia que a luta estremecia a alma de Boromir, e em nenhum instante, duvidou da sua causa legítima. Havia a doce esperança e a alegria confinadas na ingenuidade dos hobbits. E por eles, Aragorn, desenhou nos lábios um traço de sorriso.

Seus passos o levaram para a margem próxima do rio escuro. O olhar atento, a mente vigilante.

Os pensamentos do filho de Gondor ressoavam como gritos de angústia na sua mente. Apesar dos traços imóveis em seu rosto, Aragorn podia adivinhar seu lento desespero aumentando a cada passo da jornada. E com aquele sentimento, muitos em Minas Tirith aclamaram ao coração do seu futuro Rei. O sangue de Isildur fazendo a conexão do seu herdeiro com o Trono.

Eles tinham medo, mas não tinham esperança.

Aragorn fitou o céu que a noite escura tentava estrangular em seus braços devorando as estrelas, mas não deixou o medo que sentia no coração dos homens emergindo como pedidos súplices de socorro esmagar seu coração.

Ele tinha esperança suficiente para um Reino.

_"Uma ajuda além de nossas expectativas... se uma coisa dessas realmente pudesse voltar das sombras do passado". _a voz orgulhosa e reticente do guerreiro de Gondor ressoando nos cantos da memória do guardião.

_Resista, Boromir_ – pensou Aragorn, antes de desviar o olhar.

Aragorn se afastou da muralha ao notar a brincadeira dos hobbits, sem tempo para enxergar com a imaginação as peripécias descritas com fervor pelo homem de Gondor, filho do Regente, durante o conselho em Imladris, advogando em nome de uma força que caía de joelhos. O lago estava ondulando, algo se aproximava e Aragorn sentiu os ossos congelarem com o sibilo que sussurrou do fundo escuro.

Não havia tempo para pensar, refletir, tinha que seguir adiante. Colocar-se a frente do mal. Proteger os inocentes. Ceder a esperança que ardia em seu coração para os outros.

Ainda assim, ele não podia afastar os caminhos escolhidos por outros à sua ausência. O destino de cada um era como um imenso tapete, desenrolando-se inexorável aos pés dos homens.

O sangue traçava seu destino, mas sua lealdade não poderia ser corrompida. Todas as formas de vida mereciam sobreviver à maldade de Sauron e não somente os seus iguais. O que seria dos hobbits, da confiança dos elfos e do esforço dos Istari se ele não pudesse caminhar com segurança nas trilhas traçadas pela sua escolha?

Tudo que ele podia fazer era lutar contra o mal até alcançar o final da jornada.

E o faria. Até seu último sopro de vida.

_Resista Gondor_, pensou, E_spere por mim_.

Fim


End file.
